Smash Hero 6
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: Toon Link is a young boy who graduated at age 14 or 13. Toon Link has no idea what to do with his life, until he gets some help from his older brother, Link. Toon Link applies to get in a "nerd" college, only to be traumatized. But with the help of a healthcare robot, Baymax, Toon Link goes on an unexpected journey with his friends to save the city from the one behind it all.
1. Title screen

_Immortals- _Fall Out Boy plays in the background.

Hiro Homada- Toon Link

Baymax- Baymax(obviously, no one could replace that big bunch of huggability!)

Tadashi Homada- Link

Aunt Cass- Palutena

Mouchi- Pikachu

\- Bowser

Professor Robert- Ganondorf

Honey Lemon- Rosalina

Wasabi- Little Mac

Gogo Tomago- Samus Aran

Alister Krei- Male Wii Fit Trainer

Fred- Ike

Abigail- Zelda

Thank you for reading this so far and thank you for bearing with me!

The words _Smash Hero 6 _show up on the screen in white print on a red rectangle. Behind it is a black background.


	2. Bot Fight

A light flickers on and off in a dark alley-way. A loud _bang_ can be heard. The light and some of the surrounding area shakes briefly. Inside, 2 robots arms meet as they fight. The samurai-like one pushes the red and black robot backwards and raises it's arms, preparing an attack. He brings his shield to his chest and readies his clawed arm to strike. The Robot's arms meet once more as the samurai-like robot attempts to strike the red and black robot. The other robot raises it's arm and closes it's pincer twice before punching the samurai-like robot in the head. It's head spins briefly as it stumbles backward. He brings his shield back to his chest in recovery and brings it's clawed arm back. The robot lunges for it and the samurai-like robot blocks it with his shield. He lifts the robot up and sends it crashing to the ground, raising his arm as if to give the final blow. Instead, he grabs the robot's arm and throws it to the edge of the ring. The red and black robot spins to a stop. The lightning nymph controlling it had a determined, if not angry look on her face.

The crowd cheers loudly as the robot gets up. It trudges towards the samurai-like robot who brings it's shield to it's chest and readies it's clawed arm to strike at any moment. The robot walks towards the other, revealing the Koopa King himself controlling it. Their fists meet each other's once more as the crowd cheers each bot onward. The samurai-like robot tries striking the other robot's arm, only to miss and give it's opponent an opening. The red and black robot uses a upper-cut to strike Bowser's robot and sends it spinning in the same position. It stumbles and tips over, crashing to the ground. The girl has a determined, confident look on her face and prepares her robot's next attack. She flicks a small swith and the robot brings both arms forward, then back, then opens and closes it's pincers repeatedly, nearing the samurai-like robot. It prepares to strike when Bowser's robot beeps shrilly and grabs the other robot's arm.

His shield transforms into a buzz saw and whirrs rather loudly as it spins at high speeds. He pulls the robot's arm and slices it through it's back, nuts and bolts flew everywhere as the girl sat there, mouth gaping, a shocked look on her face. The crowd cheers loudly once more as people hand each other money and have it forcefully snatched from their hands.

"The winner!" A certain Twili princess announces loudly, her voice echoing through the small building. She's holding a bowl with a lid, with a cherry blossom tree design on it, full of money, through the crowd. "By, total anhialation Bowser!" Midna says, gesturing towards the Koopa King, breathing fireballs in victory.

"Who is next?!" Bowser asks, a confident look on his face as he stood up. "Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Bowser?!" He asked, stuffing money into his shell. As he asked this, Fox and Shulk (Both in the crowd at the time) had scared looks on their faces as they held their robots. Fox hid his behind his back sheepishly, while Shulk ripped the head off of his.

"Can I try?" A small voice echoed through the crowd. Bowser turned around to see the crowd move and reveal A small, blonde elf with messy hair, a green hat and tunic, brown leather belt, cat-like eyes, white tights and brown leather boots. "I have a robot." He mumbled, holding up his small black robot with a yellow smiley-face. He gave a slight chuckle as he held it forward and said "I built it myself."

Bowser gave out a deep laugh at the sight of the derpy appearing robot. The crowd laughed along with him.

"Beat it, kid." Midna said to the boy with an annoyed tone. "Hoes rules. You gotta pay to play."

"Oh," They boy gasped, reaching into his pocket. "Is this enough?" He asked, pulling out a handful of crumpled bills.

"What's your name _little _boy?" Bowser asked with a mocking tone.

"Link? Toon Link." Toon Link stuttered, with a smile on his face.

"Prepare your bot, Toon Stink!" Bowser insulted.

Midna took the lid off of the bowl and waited for the two to put the money they were wagering into it (Even though Toon Link had to put in another bill before she closed it, narrowly on his hand) before closing it. Bowser set down his robot in the ring on the floor, creating a small pounding noise. Toon Link did the same, but a little more gentle. It collapsed and sat there. Bowser sat down with his legs crossed and hands on his knees. Toon Link copied this, but more carefully. Bowser cracked his neck with a determined grin. Toon Link tried to do the same, but it hurt his neck, so he made a cracking noise with his mouth. Midna opened her umbrella and placed in front of the robots. She spun it quickly.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves." As Midna finished saying this, Bowser gave Toon Link a devious grin, and even let out a growl. Toon Link leaned slightly to see Bowser over the umbrella, with a scared look on his face. "Fighters ready?" Midna asked, looking at the two briefly. "FIGHT!"

Little Bowser got into a fighting stance, it's buzz saw/shield started up as it neared Toon Link's robot. Toon Link's bot, however, stumbles over to Little Bowser in a unbalanced way. Little Bowser charges forward with it's claw ready to strike and punches the derpy robot into the air. Then, without hesitation, separates the lower segment and head from the rest of the robot. The three pieces lie on the ground as Bowser laughs deeply in victory.

"That was my first fight!" Toon Link begged, looking at his destroyed bot. "Can I try it again?"

"No one likes a sore loser little boy!" Bowser laughed. "Go home."

"I've got more money." Toon Link said, grabbing the Koopa King's attention. Toon Link held up a roll of bills, held together with a rubber band. Bowser smiled and let out a laugh. Once again, they both placed their money in the bowl(And Toon Link's fingers narrowly escaped the closing lid).

"Fighters ready?" Midna asked, repeating what she had done before with her umbrella. "FIGHT!"

Bowser's robot got back into it's fighting stance with it's arms spread and buzz saw whirring at the same high speeds. The part's of Toon Link's robot rolled into position on the floor and reassembled, standing up and looking at it's opponent.

"Mega Bot," Toon Link said. He turned his normal looking controller into a one with the same halves, but with a single piece of metal holding them together. "Destroy!" He instructed. The smaller bot's face went from a happy look, to a madman's grin with an evil look in it's eyes. Bowser's smile faded into a confused look as he saw the transformation. The bot leaned back and it's arms began spinning around it's upper half. Bowser's robot tried to hit it with it's buzz saw, but missed as the smaller bot dodged the attempt. It slide behind the Samurai-like robot like a ninja would and dodged the other attempt to slash it with the buzz saw, with a back flip. The robot tried the third time, only to have Toon Link's bot cartwheel out of the way. Bowser looked nervous and uncertain. His growled and looked at his controller in disbelief. The Koopa King kept pressing buttons furiously. As Little Bowser tried to slash Mega Bot, it simply went flat on it's back and separated it's body to avoid having it's lower half torn to shreds. Toon Link had a bored look on his face as he kept pressing the buttons on his controller. The three parts of Mega Bot began climbing onto Little Bowser and wrapped around the right arm (The one with the claw), spun it once and tore it clean off. It then began to bring the severed arm down and use it to break off the Left arm. Once the left arm was gone, Mega Bit threw away the Right arm and spun around Little Bowser's body, stopping at the top to repeatedly punch the robot in the face.

Then, wrapping around Little Bowser's head, Mega Bot squeezed it tightly, till it popped off, leaving it to fall to it's knees, then to the ground. Bowser had a shocked look on his face (And so did, about, everyone else there!) as Mega Bot jumped off and landed on the ground, legs spread and arm firmly on the ground. It stood up and switched back to it's happy face, bowing politely.

"No more Little Bowser." Toon Link said calmly as Midna brought the money to him. Toon Link took a large handful of the money and kept looking at Bowser. Bowser held the severed head of the robot as a piece of it fell off.

"W-what?! This is _not _possible!" Bowser fumed. He looked at Toon Link, who was stuffing money in his small burlap sack.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Toon Link fibbed, putting the last of the money in his burlap sack. He stood up as the crowd backed, since Bowser was storming towards him. "Beginners luck. You want to go again-" He looked up and saw the fuming Bowser. "Bowser." The next thing Toon link knew, he was being shoved against a wall by Bowser's henchmen (Some Winged Koopa's and a Goomba) and stared down by Bowser.

"No one messes with Bowser!" Bowser roared, swiping Mega Bot forcefully, leaving Toon Link completely stunned.

"Hey!" Toon Link growled as Bowser walked away with his bot.

"Teach him a lesson." Bowser instructed the Winged Koopa's and Goomba. They approached Toon Link with angry, mischievous looks on their faces.

"Hey fellas!" Toon Link squeaked, since he'd forgotten any of his weapons at home. "Let's talk about this!" As the henchmen neared, a horse could be heard whinnying. Bowser's henchmen looked towards the source of the noise and jumped back in surprise when they saw Epona rush towards them. Epona stopped when Link pulled on the reigns. Bowser was knocked flat on his face when his foolish henchmen landed on him. Link looked at them for a second then turned his attention to his younger brother.

"Toon Link! Get on!" Link instructed his younger twin. Toon Link wasted no time climbing on Epona as Link helped him on.

"Link! Oh, good timing!"

Link gave Epona the signal to start sprinting. Epona complied and sprinted out of the alley way (Which was somehow wide enough to fit a horse) at full speed. As the two rode off on Epona, Bowser stood up and laughed victoriously, when he saw Mega Bot, still in his hands. It's face went back to the same madman grin as before and leaped onto Bowser's face, beginning to punch him mercilessly. He raced to Toon Link's awaiting hand as Epona kept sprinting through the alley way.

"You ok?" Link asked his little brother, who was looking back to check they weren't being followed.

"Yeah."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then, what were you thinking?!" Link asked as he hit Toon Link with his free hand. "Knuckle head! You graduated High School when you were 13 and this is what you do with it?!"

"Hey!" Bowser and his Henchmen roared, running towards Epona.

"Hold on!" Link instructed Toon Link as Epona did a sharp turn to the side and leaped over Bowser, stomping on the Winged Koopa's and Goomba when he landed. Toon Link laughed victoriously as Epona soared over the Koopa King. "bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!"

"Bot fighting is _not _illegal!" Toon Link argued. "Betting on Bot fighting, that's-that's illegal! But it's all lucrative. I am on a roll big brother! And there is _no _stopping me!" Epona came to a sudden and complete stop when police cars sped in front of him.

"Oh no." Link said as the cops got the two off Epona (Who rushed back to Malon), put handcuffs on the two and sent them to the police station. Toon Link sat alone in his cell, looking at Link, with a small chuckle. He waved to his brother and looked at the ground. Link had a _'When we get out of here, I, am going, to KILL YOU!' _look on his face, as he was being shoved against the bars by the many other prisoners in the cell with him. Bowser happened to be in the cell with him (and let me tell ya! He looked pissed!).

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! You'll have to wait until I can get the next few scenes before I post the next chapter. Sorry, but I have to go through this, whole annoying process just to type this stuff in the first place. I can barely find the actual movie, so that's why it's taking so long. Just, be patient with me, ok? Bye!


	3. Meet the Team

The green haired Goddess of Light was pacing outside of the Police Station, biting her thumbnail. A Police Officer held the door open, tilting his head to signal to the brothers they could leave.

"Hi Aunt Palutena." Toon Link greeted her.

"Are you boys ok?" Palutena asked, giving the two a hug. "Tell me you're ok!"

"We're fine." Toon Link assured their Aunt.

"We're ok." Link said.

"Good." She put her hands under their chins and looked at them worriedly. "Then, _what were you two knuckleheads thinking?!" _Palutena snapped, pulling the two by their ears to the car. Toon Link sat between Link and Palutena. The two had their hands on the ears Palutena had pulled on. Link was still giving Toon Link a bit of a death stare. Palutena had a nervous, stressed expression on her face as she drove. "For 10 years, I have done, the best I could, to raise you!" Upon her saying this, Toon Link gave his brother a worried look (Which was returned by the same death stare). When Palutena pulled up at their home/café she continued their talk with, "Have I been perfect? No!" She and the brothers walked up to the front door. "Do I know anything about children? No! Can I get a book on parenting? _Probably_!" She took out her keys and prepared to unlock the door. "Where was I going with this?! I had a point!"

"We're sorry Aunt Palutena." Link apologized.

"We love you Aunt Palutena." Toon Link said to the frazzled Goddess.

"Well I love you too!" Palutena snapped back at them hysterically. She finally unlocked the door and opened it, a little bell chimed as she did. The brothers looked at each other and went in after her. Palutena turned on the lights. "Had to close up early because of you two felons!" She explained as she grabbed a chocolate frosted doughnut. "On Beat Poetry Night!" She took a bite of the doughnut and kept looking at the confused Link and Toon Link. She quickly looked at the doughnut and back at them. "It's Stress Eating! Because of you!" She took another bite and walked away, awaking a napping Electrical mouse. "Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu chimed, following the Goddess happily.

"This is really good!" Palutena said, savoring the doughnut as she walked away. The brothers looked at each other before going upstairs to their shared room. Toon Link sat in his chair and faced his computer screen.

"You know you're going to have to make this up to Aunt Palutena." Link told his reckless younger brother. "Before she eats everything in the Café."

Toon Link kept staring blankly at the computer as he typed away. "For sure," Toon Link said to his brother.

"And I hope you've learned your lesson about Bot Fighting."

"Absolutely!" Toon Link fibbed as he swiveled the chair to face his brother, slightly revealing he was on a Bot Fighting website.

Link looked at his brother with a curious look before realizing and saying, "You're going Bot Fighting aren't you?"

"There's a Fight across town. If I book I can still make it." Toon Link stood up and went to get his mega Bot. "Huh!" He gasped as his hat was grabbed by Link. Link took it off of his younger brother's head. Toon Link looked at him with an annoyed look.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Link asked, tapping Toon Link's forehead.

"What, go to College like you," Toon Link asked taking his hat back, and tapping his brother's chest. "Just to sit around and let people tell me stuff I already know?"

"Unbelievable." Link said in disbelief. "Aunt Palutena's not going to be happy about this... especially since she's an all powerful goddess." Suddenly, an idea dawned upon Link. "Huh... fine. I'll take you to go Bot Fighting."

"Really?!" Toon Link asked with surprise, joy and disbelief his brother agreed to this out of nowhere.

"Really. Now are you just going to stand there our are we going to get on Epona?"

"Alright!" Toon Link shouted with joy as the two went downstairs and outside. Once outside, Link played the song on his Ocarina to call Epona, who swiftly ran there. The brothers mounted Epona and rode off as another street light flickered.

* * *

"Awwwww maaaan!" Toon Link whined when he saw they had arrived at the university. "What are we doing at your lame nerd school?"

"Firstly, it isn't lame." Link said as the two got off of Epona and went inside. "Secondly, don't whine... and thirdly, we'll be in and out. Anyways, you've never seen my lab." Link opened a door on the left side of a long, white hallway and entered the lab.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said sarcastically, walking in there after his brother. "I get to see you're nerd lab!"

"Head's up!"Someone shouted, though Toon Link couldn't tell who it was. A yellow and crimson blur sped in front of him.

There was a person wearing a robotic suit in front of him that shot a large blue laser at a target (which resembled Ridley). After laser was fired, the suit sparked with electricity, falling apart and revealing a Blue Zero Suit clad bounty huntress. She picked up the arm cannon piece from of the ground and inspected it carefully at her work bench. She then carelessly threw it back into the pile of Power Suit parts, which somehow began to reassemble when she did this. Toon Link turned his head and saw multiple people working on machines, drones, etc. The thing that caught his eye the most were the male and female tacticians working on R.O.B. Toon Link walked over the the power suit and inspected it, touching the chest plate and quickly took his hand off it.

"Woah!" He gasped in disbelief. "An actual Chozo Power Suit?"

"Hey!" The Power Suit's owner barked, grabbing Toon Link's attention.

"Umm, I umm..."

"Sam! This is my brother." Link said to his friend and put a hand on his shocked brother's back. "Toon Link."

Samus looked at the younger Brother and blew a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit down on the bubble, effectively popping it so she could chew it. "Welcome to the Nerd Lab." Samus said to him snidely before walking away to work on her Power Suit, letting Toon Link give out a small, nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." He said awkwardly. Link leaned on a wall, lined with tools. "I've never seen a real Chozo Power Suit."

"The Arm Cannon can use multiple different element based shots with out delay." Samus informed him. "Makes for more powerful attacks. Unfortunately, not powerful enough." She finished as she threw the arm cannon into a near by trash can. "Yet." She walked off to work on a new Arm Cannon, leaving Toon Link in shock. Suddenly, he heard a warbling noise and looked around the corner to find a certain boxer working on something with a pair of goggles on and his boxing gloves off.

"Oh, WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He panickedly warned for Toon Link to stop. "Stay behind the line please!"

"Hey Little Mac." Link greeted his friend. "This is my brother Toon Link!"

"Nice to meet you Toon Link." Little Mac said, taking off the goggles quickly, only to put them back on. "Prepare to be amazed." He walked behind two pole-like devices and took an apple from a nearby counter. "Catch." He threw the apple to Toon Link, having it pass through the space between the Pole-like devices. The apple was turned into paper thin slices that floated towards Toon Link, one of which he held.

"Wow." Toon Link looked at the near transparent apple slice with awe and turned his attention back to Little Mac. Little Mac flicked a switch and revealed a wall of small, yet extremley close together-but not touching- lasers, holding the pole's together. "Laser induced Plasma?"

"Oh yeah." Little Mac said as he walked over to a red work bench and put a small tool back into place. "With a little Magnetic Confinement for, uhhh, extra precision."

Toon Link looked at a magnifying glass and picked it up. "Wow! How do you find anything in this mess?" Little Mac was a bit frenzied when Toon Link picked up the Magnifying Glass. He took it out of Toon Link's hands and gently put it back in it's place.

"Oh! I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything's in it's place!"

"Need this!" Samus said as she came from seemingly out of nowhere and took a wrench from Little Mac, messing everything else up in the process. This (understandably) left Little Mac in shock.

"_I-I-I-eh-eh-eh-a! _You can't do that!" Little Mac said, flailing his arms a little. He pursued Samus to try getting his wrench back and left Toon Link and Link there. "This is anarchy! Society has rules!"

"_EXCUSE ME!_" The queen of the galaxy said as she and her Luma rolled a big, inky black orb passed the brothers. "Coming though!" She and the Luma rolled the orb into their work area and placed it on a stand in the floor, so it wouldn't roll away. Unfortunately it rolled over to the wall and squeezed the now displeased Luma against it. The queen rushed to her Luma's side and pushed the orb into place. She noticed Link and lay on the orb like it was a Yoga Ball. "Link! Oh my gosh!" She put her hands on her chest and stood up, the Luma merrily floating around Toon Link. She walked over to Toon Link and said, "You must be Toon Link! I've heard _so much _about you!" The reason she was shouting, in case you were wondering, is she had some headphones on and was listening to her favorite soundtrack. After finishing her sentence, she took off her headphones and gave Toon link a surprise kiss on his cheek (While her Luma hugged his other cheek). "Perfect timing! _Per-fect Timing!_" She said with excitement as she stepped on a button which was on the floor. The orb was lifted up by some robotic arms and Toon Link could only stare in wonder as it rose up.

"That's a lot of Carbon Stardust."

"400 pounds of it! Come here, come here, come here, come here!" She said as she pulled Toon Link over to her chemistry work area, which had beakers, bunson burners, and flasks with tubes connecting them. All the beakers and flasks were filled with liquids of different colors. "You're gonna like _this_! A dash of Plecloric Acid," She turned a small knob and a drop of Plecloric Acid dropped into the beaker below it and went through the tube connecting it to the next one. "A smidge of Cobalt," Toon Link followed her as the Cobalt dropped into the chemicals. "A hint of Hydrogen Peroxide!" She grabbed a Blow Torch and (Of course just as Toon Link got his face close enough to the beaker) used it (Luckily Toon Link got his face away from the Blow Torch). " Super heated to 500 Kelvin and," She grabbed a empty perfume bottle she had lying around (For some reason) and sprayed the now Baby Blue spray onto the orb, leaving a Baby Blue spray in the air. She walked over to a lever and pulled it, which made the orb crackle with some electricity as the color instantly stuck to the orb. "TA DA!" The queen of the galaxy said as she and the Luma practically exploded into stardust with excitement "It's pretty great huh?" Rosalina and her Luma both put on a pair of safety goggles.

"So... Blue."

"Wait till you see the best part!" She walked over to the orb and let out a small squeal of excitement as she tapped the now Baby Blue orb. In a explosion of Baby Blue Stardust, Toon Link shielded his eyes and then opened them.

"Whoa!" Toon Link gasped. Rosalina and her Luma both faced Toon Link, with a generous amount of Baby Blue covering the front of their bodies. The Luma let out a small sneeze, causing some of the powder to fly off it's face.

"I know right!" Rosalina squealed with excitement as she held her Luma. She and the Luma then removed the safety goggles and Rosalina brushed off her Right shoulder, then tried to get rid of the powder that covered her Luma's face. "It's some Chemical Metal Embrittlement!"

"Not bad Rose." Link said to his friend.

"What?" Toon Link asked in confusion. "Rose? Sam? Little Mac?"

"I have a height problem ok?" Little Mac fumed as he happened to be walking out the door next to Rosalina's workplace. "I know that I'm _small!_" He then punched open the door and walked out of it.

"Ike is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Link informs his younger brother.

"Uh," Toon Link was still a bit confused. "Who's Ike?"

"This guy!" The Radiant Hero himself said as he, apparently, came out of nowhere. "Right here!" The young hero of time turned around to see him standing face to face with Ike. He jumped back with surprise, letting out a small squeak of fear as well. "Ah ah ah, don't be alarmed. I know how strong and awesome I look, but I'd never hurt a kid. The name's Ike." He reached out for Toon Link's hand and shook it. He then broke away from the hand shake and took out his sword to do a few tricks with it. "I'm School Mascot by day," Ike proceed to preform a few tricks with the sword, jabs, slashes and upper cut attacks. "But by night," He stopped the tricks and threw his sword in the air. It landed without a hitch in it's sheath, which Ike had on his back. "I am still the school mascot."

"So what's your major?" Toon Link asked.

"No no no no no. I'm not a student here." Ike said as he walked over to a comfy looking chair, which had a wall 2 feet behind it. On the wall were posters of comics and Kaiju (Which means gigantic reptilian monster that loves to destroy stuff, but, preferably Tokyo.). There were some pizza boxes in stacks on one side of the recliner, and a small wooden night stand on the other side. There was even a plastic trash can in the corner, which he only used to throw away Soda cans. "But I am a major Science enthusiast." Ike continued. He sat in the chair and took the sheath off of his back, since it was slung around his chest from behind. "I've been trying to get Rose to make me a potion the will let me turn into," He reaches for a comic book on the nightstand next to him. "A dragon, at will! But," He put the comic down. "She and her Luma say that's _"Not Science"_." Ike ended with some air quotes.

"It's really not." Rosalina squeaked as she and her Luma walked over to where they were.

"Then I guess the Shrink Ray I asked Little Mac for isn't _"Science" _either." Ike joked, using some more air quotes.

"Nope." Little Mac said, walking over to the others as well.

"Well how about, Invisible Sandwich!" Ike suggested, siting up in the chair.

"Toon Link!" Link called for his younger brother. Toon Link started over to where his brother was.

"Imagine eating a sandwich," Link motions for Toon Link to follow him out the door. He follows Link as Ike keep talking to the others. "But everyone just thinks you're crazy." He then pretends to take a bite of a sandwich.

"Just stop it." Samus sighed.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like the story so far, go ahead and comment or favorite the story and remember to follow it, so you can always stay on top of when it's being updated! See you soon. ;3


End file.
